


[Art] K is for Kiss

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: Harry escapes from the spotlight to teach young magical kids. Draco finds his son's new teacher charming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	[Art] K is for Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from Ladderofyears: "Single dad Draco Malfoy enrolls his five year old son in the local wizard primary school. Harry Potter is the little boy's teacher."

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
